Daughter of Sirius Black
by Myra McGonagall
Summary: watch what happens when a girl from an adopted home, goes to hogwarts, and finds out more about her mysterious past than she ever wanted to know
1. Her Story

*~ Disclaimer ~*  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or anything in any of the books you can think up. Only the parts I made up for my fan fic. It'd be cool if I did, but unfortuantely the great J. K. Rowling got the idea of all of thiss stuff first.  
  
  
  
this is my first fan fic. hope you have fun reading it! any feedback will be greatly apprecitated.  
  
centerHer StoryCenter  
  
Everyone knew that the girl Adriana was not what you would call   
  
average. They just couldn't exactly put their finger on what it exaclty was about   
  
her. They all knew that she was adopted when she was only an infant so maybe it   
  
had something to do with her unknown parents. This is where our story begins eleven   
  
years ago. It was a chilly winter's night in Gordric's Hollow and it had begun to   
  
snow outside. A man named Sirius and his then girlfirend Marlene, who died not   
  
even an entire year after this night at the hands of Lord Voldemort's supporters   
  
while he got put into Azkaban, told their good friends Lily and James Potter, whose   
  
house they were over for a visit, that they had some buissness in America. Lily and   
  
James had their own little baby, a boy just 2 weeks younger than their own little girl   
  
named Harry. Anyway they went to the fire and threw a handfull of glittering   
  
powder into the flames which instantley flared out and turned a spectactular shade of   
  
green. Their own little baby girl, covered in a bundle of blankets, was in the arms of   
  
her mother when her eyes began to tear up.  
  
  
  
"Sirius I don't know if I can do this...are you sure it's the right thing to   
  
put our little girl in the hands of strangers," Marlene asked looking into Sirius's eyes.  
  
Sirius bit his lower lip and sighed," It's the only way we can be sure she   
  
will be truly safe. You know what Dunbledore said soon he will be going after the   
  
Potters and he is worried that he might come after us too."  
  
"Ok," Marlene said looking at their daughter,"come on little miss Black   
  
we're going on a trip to America," she said in her sweetest voice. With that she   
  
stepped into the flames it felt like she was surrounded by a breath of hot   
  
air,"Concord, North Carolina,"she exclaimed loud and clear and she and little   
  
Adriana dissapeared in a burst of green flames. Then Sirius followed suit and before   
  
he exclaimed Concord, North Carolina he looked at his best friend and said," See   
  
you later Prongs." Then he too vanished in the green flames. They both shot out one   
  
after the other at the fire place of a thankfully empty house covered in soot. Marlene   
  
wiped some of it off of the little baby which in turn gave a little sneeze. They both   
  
walked out of the house, into the adoption agency across the street, and up to the   
  
front desk. "Excuse me madame we have to put my little girl up for adoption we can't   
  
really take the best of care right now so we want her to go to some one who will,"   
  
Marlene said nervously a single tear rolling down her cheek. The woman at the desk   
  
gave her a look of deep sympathy.  
  
"Don't worry we understand. We will make sure we get the best family   
  
to look after her," she said.  
  
"We only have two requests," Sirius said," and that is to keep her birth   
  
given name, Adriana Bellatrix Black and for her to keep her music box. It always   
  
helps her to fall asleep." The little porcelain box had little pink ballerina slippers   
  
painted all around the outside with a little twirling figure of a ballerina inside that   
  
sprung to life and started twirling to the song "Once Upon a December" as soon as   
  
he opened the box.  
  
"Ok we will make sure that she does keep both of those things," replied   
  
the lady at the front desk. Marlene gave Adriana one last kiss on her cheek and said   
  
goodbye while humming the tune that was playing from the music box so did Sirius.   
  
Then they handed over the baby in the bundle of blankets gently, walked out of the   
  
building, and dissapeared with two loud cracks. Adriana was about half asleep in her   
  
blankets and just snuggled into them unknowing of the fact that she would be   
  
adopted by a lovley couple called the Kentwoods who gladly kept the parents wishes   
  
in not changing her name. After that she spent eleven wonderful years with her   
  
newfound parents not knowing anything about the world she left behind. The   
  
Kentwoods were Muggles and knew nothing of their adopted daughter's past. That is   
  
until the day that the strange letter appeared in the mail.   
  
**by the way unless you didn't know I got that song "Once Upon a December" from the movie Anastasia since I'm doing it in chorus for the next concert. 


	2. The Next Morning

centerMorning After   
  
It started off as your average Saturday morning. Adriana woke up to   
  
the sound of breakfast on the stove downstairs, as well as the smell of hot, crispy   
  
bacon. Adriana stretched her arms high in the air and let out a huge yawn. Just last   
  
night she had celebrated her eleventh birthday which was actually before that on   
  
Wendsday the 17th of July. She got up out of her bed, went to her desk in the corner   
  
was, and opened her porcelain music box and hummed the tune which accodring to her   
  
parents was guarantee to calm her down and stop her crying when she was a baby.   
  
It was this and her name, her parents once told her, that her real parents wanted to   
  
stay with her. Adriana made a slight jump when she heard her mom knock at her door   
  
gently. " Driana I know your up sweetie I hear that music box," her mother said   
  
through the door as Adriana quickly shut her box. She had been daydreaming once   
  
again of what her real parents might be like. No one knew anything about them just   
  
that they left her at the adoption agency when she was but a few months old. She did   
  
love her Mom and dad don't get her wrong it's just that she knew she was a little   
  
different from other people and was sometimes known for strange things to happen   
  
around her whenever she got particularly frightened or mad. She figured that her   
  
real parents might be able to tell her why. "Breakfast is ready and served up. Come   
  
on downstairs to eat," her mother said opening the door this time. Adriana lept up off   
  
of the floor replying ok and rushing downstairs. She grabbed a chair at the table and   
  
started to pile on bacon and scrambled eggs onto her empty plate.   
  
"Hungry today aren't you," said her father with a warm smile on his   
  
face. Like her he was still in his pjs sipping on a mug of hot coffee. "Did you sleep   
  
ok," he asked conversationally.  
  
"Yeah great," replied Adriana," I was exhausted after everybody went   
  
home from the party yesterday night. By the way you really outdid yourself on   
  
breakfast this time it tastes great Dad." Unlike in your usual family in the   
  
Kentwood household the man did the cooking as her mom hardly ever produced   
  
anything slightly edible in the kitchen besides cereal. The family finished the rest of   
  
their meal in silence scarfing down almost every last scrap of food on the table until   
  
they each met their fill.   
  
Other than the coincidence of strange things occasionally happening about her only a few other   
  
things made her really stand out from others. One was her amazing looks, she had just got done hitting 5'0   
  
and of course was still growing. She had dark blue eyes and raven colored hair her complexion was tan  
  
from spending alot of time outside not just during summer but all year round, she loved playing outside   
  
with friends. Two was her talent, she was absolutley in love with the arts and dreamed of being in a play. She   
  
particularly liked musicals to other people they might seem dorky, but to her they just looked like a whole   
  
bunch of fun. Anyway after all of the food had been consumed her Mom collocted the dishes and her dad   
  
asked," Would you mind checkin the mail Driana I gotta take a dump."  
  
"Eww, dad too much information. Yeah I'll go check it," Adriana replied. She got up from the table and walked   
  
towards the front door slipping on her favorite pair of lime green flip-flops before opening the door.  
  
It was sunny outside and already starting to get a little bit hotter. Some people were already out there mowing  
  
lawns or just hanging out on their front porch reading, talking on the phone, or smoking a cigarette. She   
  
walked up to her mail box which seemed to be completley hidden under the massive vine of purple  
  
and magenta colored flowers. She tooked the mail out and briefly flipped through it. "Bill, bill, junkmail,   
  
junkmail, catalog, and...a letter for me," she said to herself quietlyin a slight surprise. It's probably   
  
nothing important she thought to herself while walking back into her house. She set the rest of the mail down   
  
on her kitchen counter and went upstairs to her room to open her own letter in privacy.  
  
hr  
  
*thought i'd leave ya w/ a little cliff hanger about her reaction. I mean I know you know that that's the letter from hogwarts. Pretty predictable no? 


	3. The Big Reaction

~You guys remember the disclaimer from the first chapter  
  
centerThe Big Reaction/center  
  
She took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it anxiously. As she scanned her letter her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. The letter read:  
  
centerHOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmater: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,   
  
International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Black,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted   
  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all   
  
neccassary books and equipment.  
  
Term Begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later thanJuly 31.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress/center  
  
Holy shiznit!!! is this some kind of joke? And what the heck do they mean by await my owl. Normal people usually communicate through telephones, email, or at least letters...but owls?! she thought to herself confused and kind of shocked by the whole thing. She stood up, walked to her window, opened it, and looked outside. Then she noticed a tawny owl that perched itself on her father's metallic blue pick-up truck in broad daylight looking like it was resting. Then she put two and two together, a wierd two and two, but a two and two nevertheless and thought Why don't I just dye my hair blonde and get it over with? How dumb can I get? She ripped a clean sheet of notebook paper out of one of her notebooks stowed away in her bottom desk drawer and wrote down a quick reply to the strange letter:  
  
centerHey um whoever,  
  
I got the letter you sent me and will go to your school...  
  
I guess. i hope this gets to you.  
  
Adriana B. Black/center  
  
She folded her quick note in half and ran downstairs and outside the door. Gently she poked the owl snoozing away atop her dad's truck an said to it," Hey, um...could you take this to whoever mailed me the letter. I mean if you know who sent it." The owl gave a low hoot which she guessed meant yes. So she gave the owl the folded note which he quicly grasped with his beak and watched him fly off importantley. Then she ran back upstairs and got her letter to show her parents. "Mom, Mom, Mom. Dad, Dad, Dad," she yelled while busting into the kitchen out of breath from all of the running up and downstairs.  
  
"What, what, what," her mom replied looking at Adriana curiosly while straightening up the kitchen. Adriana looked around.  
  
"Where's Dad," she asked when she finished looking around.  
  
"He's outside. He's about to mow tha lawn...," her mom answered one eyebrow raised," is that what you wanted to ask?"  
  
"No, ok, and I wanted to show you this," Adriana said raising the letter that she got from that school Hogwarts above her head. "It's a letter from some school called Hogwarts saying how I got accepted and this other stuff."   
  
"Come here and let me have a look at it sweetie," her mom said waving her arm towards herself sitting down at the dining table.  
  
"Okey dokey," Adriana said grabbing herself a seat at the table and handed over her letter to her mom who promptly shook out the rest of it's contents. She looked through all of the stuff inside that was inside of the parchment envelope: the acceptance letter, supply list, ticket to the Hogwarts express, and an airplane ticket with a note attatched to it.   
  
"Here you go Driana," her mom said breaking the silence that had washed over both of them," It's another note for you." Adriana took the note and it read:  
  
centerAdriana,  
  
Here is your airplane ticket to London since you are not yet able or allowed to apparate to Britain, and not exactly capable of traveling by means of Floo Powder. We will have someone fromthe Hogwarts staff meet you at the Muggle airport to take you to get your money from Gringotts, get your supplies, and see you safely onto the train to Hogwarts.   
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Professor Dumbledore/center  
  
She looked up from her letter and said," It says that the airplane ticket is to London and that someone will meet me there to take me to get all my stuff and see me on the train to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well I guess this comes all down to you," her mom said simply," Do you want to go? If you do you do know that it means you won't be able to go to that school of the arts you accepted at for middle school. Either way we'll talk with your dad about this to, ok"  
  
"I already sent a reply to the place so I guess I'm going," Adriana replied," what date's on the plane ticket?"  
  
"Let's see... August 5," her mom answered after scanning the airplane ticket," well at least their flyin' ya first class." After they settled that matter they each went on with their own day. Adriana spent it playing kickball, swimming in her neighbor's pool, and hanging out with friends around the neighborhood outside until she was called inside for dinner. Her mom and dad spent it helping each other do an overall tidy up of the house with the exception of Adriana's room and her laundry while listening to music on the radio and dancing to it like they were so cool. 


	4. Back At Hogwarts

*~ Disclaimer ~*  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or anything in any of the books you can think up. Only the parts I made up for my fan fic. It'd be cool if I did, but unfortuantely the great J. K. Rowling got the idea of all of thiss stuff first.  
  
  
  
Once again this is my first fan fic. and I really hope you have fun reading it! Any and, I mean any, feedback will be greatly apprecitated. For those who like the story reviews=faster updates.  
  
centerBack at Hogwarts/center  
  
Adriana and her parents were quite busy getting ready for her big trip to London and Hogwarts. Buying luggage, new pajamas, not to mention that stationary kit that Adriana begged for the moment she saw it on one certain trip to Carolina Mall. Meanwhile back at the school of witchcraft and wizardry things were as busy if not busier than ever getting the school prepared for the new school year not to mention the task of getting their two new famous students one fro surviving an unforgivable curse, the other for a father in prison.  
  
"Hagrid could you please read me off the list of things for the both of us to do," asked Professor McGonagall sternly walking through the halls of Hogwarts at a brisk pace.  
  
"Yes ma'am Professor McGonagall," Hagrid answered with a piece of parchment in his abnormally large hand," let's see, er.. fer me get Harry from them Dursleys, take him to Diagon Alley to get his money and things for school, get the er...yeh know what from Gringotts, and bring it back here fer safe keepin'. An' fer you get yer things ready for the up comin' school year o' course, pick up Adriana from the Muggle airport, take her to Diagon Alley to get her money and things for school, explain to her...yeh know...still can't belive Sirius'd do a thing like that. If he ever gets outta Azkaban I dunno what I'm gonna do.  
  
"Don't get yourself worked up over this again Hagrid, besides you and I both know that it's impossible to break out of there just drop the subject," said McGonagall soothingly," Now are you ready to go and get Harry? You do have the letter and the owl? Don't worry about me and Adriana she won't be here for another day or two."  
  
"Yes ma'am I'm all set and ready to go," replied Hagrid respectfully after regaining his cool," I'll see yeh when I get back from gettin' Harry an' the er...yeh know what." With that said he made his way out of Hogwarts and off on his mini journey to go and fetch Harry. Back at North Carolina there seemed to be a sense of nervous anxiety in the air with the big trip approaching. The family was up in Adriana's room helping her pack everything she needed for the trip early in the morning the day after tomorrow.  
  
"Make sure you got everything you need Driana," said Adriana's dad as they were cramming her things in the brand new suitcases," I'm sure you won't need alot of clothes since you need uniforms for this school you're going to."  
  
"But make sure you have your new pjs, plenty of clean underwear, a stick of deoderant so you won't have to buy one when you get there, you can put in your toothbrush last, but don't forget your music box unless you want to go an entire school year with the exception of Christmas without it," said her mom finishing her dad's sentence.  
  
"Don't worry bout it," replied Adriana reassuringly," I'm sure I got everything I need for the trip including the stationary kit you got me with those cute pawprints on them to write you guys and my best priends whenever I get the time to. And with the exception of my new book-bag since I still gotta decorate it."   
  
"Whadda you guys think of gettin' McDonald's for dinner," asked Adriana's dad," I'm pretty sure nobody here feels like cookin' somthin' tonight after doin all this packin'."  
  
"Ok," Adriana answered," can I get a Big'N'Tasty?"  
  
"Yeah o'course ya can," he answered,"You want one to Boogie?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Adriana's mom answered," no pickles on mine. Please and thank you." With that said her dad went downstairs, got his car keys and wallet, got into his truck, and drove off to McDonald's.  
  
Adriana's mom Mariah smiled and ran her fingers through her hair in a loving momly way as Adrian was sitting on the edge of her bed lookig down at the floor as if in deep thought getting ready to crack her knuckles.  
  
"Hey sweetie," said Mariah," d'you wanna go downstairs and watch some TV till your dad gets home with the food?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Adriana answered. Mariah helped her get up off of her bed and they both made their way out of Adriana's room where the family had been spending a good amount of time with the task of packing up her stuff for the "big trip" as they called it. "Y'know tomorrow when Shakira stays the night we're gonna decorate my new bookie bag. She said she got me a special going away present," Adriana said while she and her mom made their way downstairs to the living room.  
  
"Now you're sure that Sarah said it was okay for Shakira to go with us to the airport the next morning," asked Mariah.  
  
"Yeah mom take a chill pill her mom is definitly cool with the whole thing,"replied Adriana," I mean come on you know it would be like a crime if she didn't she's like my sister we should be able to say good-bye after all we're never gonna be in the same school again."   
  
Shakira was and still is Adriana's "bestest priend" she lives right in her neighborhood. They first met when they were only 5 years old when Shakira and her family frist moved into the neighborhood. Mariah had taken Adriana over there to go meet the new neighbors and give them a little house warming gift. Shakira was sitting in a rolley chair in the middle of the soon to be bonus room reading The Cat in the Hat   
  
"Hiya I'm Adriana Bellatrix Black," Adirana had said that day holding out her hand and smiling," but eberyone just calls me Driana. What's your name?" You can basically say it was friands at first sight.  
  
"Sakiwa Fweeman," she answere shyly on that day," but you can call me Kiwa. Wanna be bestest priends."  
  
"That's cool! I never had a bestest preind before," Adriana answered," okey dokey Kira we are opicially bestest priends." It was all history form there. Adriana and Mariah plopped themselves down on the big black leather couch in the living room. Mariah grabbed the remote and turned to Adriana.  
  
"Whadda you wanna watch," she asked Adriana.  
  
"I dunno," Adriana replied shrugging," can we watch Degrassi if its on? I missed the new episode that came on yesterday."  
  
"Yeah sure," her mom answered. She turned on the TV and turned to The-N. The music video was still on which meant they were just in time. When Adriana saw what song they were playing on TV she instantly started to sing along. It was "Boys and Girls" by Good Charlotte.   
  
"You nervous or anything about the trip to London," Mariah asked Adriana as the Degrassi theme song started up.  
  
"If I hold out, if I do-oo, I know I can make it throught," she sang along not paying attention to her mom for a second," huh sorry what did you say again?"  
  
Mariah sighed," I asked if you were nervous or anything about the big trip."  
  
"Oh,"Adriana replied," no I'm actually kind of excited to find out what it's all about y'know. And I'm not tryin' to sound like I'm gettin' my hopes up or anything, but maybe these people know something about my parents...my birth parents. I mean they wouldn't have me go to their school if they didn't know anything about my background right?"  
  
"Yeah maybe," her mom said reassuringly.  
  
"And just think of all of the new people I'm gonna meet over there. D'you think they have school plays over at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie,"Mariah answered," you'll just have to see when you get there. Light from Joel's,Adriana's dad, truck washed in through the living room as he pulled up into the driveway. "Looks like your dad's home," Mariah said.  
  
"Thank God I feel like I was about to starve to death," answered Adriana. Adriana got up and opened the front door.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Joel greeted," could you help me out with this stuff please?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Adriana answered helping out by taking the drinks. They walked into the kitchen and both set the food down on the counter.  
  
"Go ahead and get your food," Joel said," We can eat in the living room. What are you guys watchin anyway?"  
  
"Degrassi," Adriana answered grabbing her drink and taking her food out of the bag.  
  
"Oh," her dad said dissapointedly," well d'ya mind goin in there and changin' the channel to...anythin else."  
  
"No," Adriana replied in a whiny voice," I have to watch Degrassi, it's a new episode. If I don't see it I'll die. You don't want me to die now do you father dearest?"  
  
"Ok frist of all cut that father dearest crap, where did that come from," her father responded," ya know I'm gonna change the channel anyway. You can take your food and watch that show in me and ya mom's room."  
  
"Fine...butthead," Adriana said defeatedly. She gathered up her things and stomped her way up to her parents room. When she got in there she set down her food on the bed, grabbed the remote and turned it on to Degrassi, and flopped down on her parents' bed to eat her food. About half-way through the show she was about half-way through with her burger and was taking the occasional french fry. I wonder what Shakira's doin'. she thought to herself while biting into a french fry. Then she decided to pick up the cordless phone and call Shakira.  
  
"Hello who's speaking," Shakira said after picking up her phone.  
  
"Hey Cheer Bear it's me," Adriana said into the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey Wish Bear watcha doin," Shakira asked. When Adriana and Shakira were about seven years old they started a kind of obsession with Care Bears and called each other by the other's favorite Care Bear.  
  
"Nothin just watchin the new episode of Degrassi," Adriana answered.  
  
"So Wish are ya sure that your parents are cool with me goin to the airport with you guys?"  
  
"Yeah definatley Cheer. But I think it helped when I said how we were like sisters and how it would be a crime for you not to able to go to say bood-bye to me."  
  
"Yeah so do I. By the way I'm puttin the final touches on your going away present it's lookin great. Wish, believe me your gonna love it." They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing in paricular until their parents told them to get off the phone since it was getting late. It didn't matter to them they were going to stay up the next night talking anyway. 


	5. Big Trips and Big News

~*disclamer*~do i really need to keep repeating myself?  
  
I tryed to make this an longer than usual chapter I hope I succeded. And by the way please PLEASE review. I don't care if you say something good or bad about it I tend to take critisism well. You could just write potato for all I care just review.   
  
centerbuBig Trips and Big News/u/b/center  
  
DING DONG! It was Aug. 4th the night before Adriana's big trip to London, the last night she would see her parents and her best friend...at least until Christmas break but still you have to admit that's a long time. "Adriana,"her mother Mariah yelled upstairs,"could you iplease/i go get the door. You know it's probably Shakira or the pizza." Mariah handed Adriana the pizza money just in case. She opened the front door.  
  
"HEY! What's up Wish," Shakira greeted holding the sleeping bag she would be using that night," watcha got that money for?"  
  
"Oh, my mom gave it to me in case it was the pizza man at the door, and as for what's up the ceiling as usual," Adriana answered.  
  
"Shakira," Sarah her mom called.  
  
"Yes Mom," Shakira answered.  
  
"Ne pas couche trop tardif," her mom said in French.  
  
"Don't worry Mom," Shakira responded," I'll try not to stay up too late."  
  
"Excuse me miss," the pizza man said who had at last arrived.  
  
"Yes the mystical pizza man has at last arrived. Let us all bow down and rejoice for he brings us nourishment," Shakira said to Adriana.  
  
"Yes we must," Adriana replied," but first I must give him payment before recieveing our circular source of joy. Here is the cash oh great Pizza Man I surely hope your journey here was a good one."  
  
"Uh...yeah thanks," said the pizza man handing Adriana the pizza," I'll be going now."  
  
"Good-bye Pizza man," both Adriana and Shakira shouted in unison," may god bless you on your great journey to the lands afar. WE LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"Come on let's go inside," Adriana said.  
  
"Okey dokey," Shakira answered. They both walked into the kitchen and Adriana set the pizza down on the counter.  
  
"You didn't harrass the pizza delivery person again did yopu," asked Mariah looking at the girls who were laughing loudly at the moment.  
  
"Why I'm shocked that you would say such a thing," Adirana said," we just expressed our extreme gratitude for him bringing us the pizza and if expressing gratitude is now considered harassment then I stand guilty before the courts."  
  
"Yeah what she said," Shakira said holding her arms out in front of her as if getting ready to be handcuffed.  
  
"Whatever," said Mariah shaking her head," how many slices do you both want?"  
  
"Two," they both said.  
  
"JINX," Adriana yelled first," two for now anyway," she said turning to her mom.  
  
"Ok, go ahead and help yourselves," Mariah said to the both of them.  
  
"Chakira, Brazira, Sha...zebra," Adriana said getting her two slices of pizza. Shakira gave Mariah a pleading look. "Mom," Adriana said," don't you dare. If you do I will never forgive you." Mariah sighed and looked over at Shakira who was making a pouty face and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Hey Shakira," Joel said walking into the kitchen taking his own slice of pizza.  
  
"Dad, she's jinxed," Adriana said," I would really appreciate it if you didn't say her name again. Please just don't."  
  
Both her parents sighed and said at the same time," Shakira, Shakira, Shakira, Shakira."  
  
"Yay, I'm free," Shakira said.  
  
"Oh well," Adriana said in defeat," come on Kira let's go watch some movie in my parents room."  
  
"What movie," asked Shakira as they walked upstairs stopping at Adriana's room first to set down her things. Adriana was holding her pizza.  
  
"I dunno...how bout My Big Fat Greek Wedding," Adriana suggested as they made their way down the hall to her parents' room.  
  
"I haven't seen it before,"Shakira said sitting down on the bed," is it any good?"  
  
"Yeah it's really funny,"Adriana replied. They were munching on their pizza as the movie started. "You know what. I wonder...," Adriana blurted out.  
  
"Wonder what,"Shakira asked.  
  
"Who came up with the idea of Toula's dad thinking that Windex could cure everything,"Adriana replied.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Yeah me neither that's why I wondered it. It was a good idea for the movie though."  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was," commented Shakira absent mindedly," hey Adriana."  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"Whadda ya think that school you're going to is gonna be like?"  
  
"I dunno," Adriana relied.  
  
"You're not gonna meet a new best friend over there to replce me are you," Shakira asked.  
  
"Course not,"Adriana stated," What have you been smokin'? I mean duh, I'm gonna have new friends but I'll never have another bestest priend."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh," Shakira said.  
  
"What, what what," Adriana asked.  
  
"Do you wanna get your present now or right before you go on your trip," Shakira asked eagerly," you're gonna love it my mom helped me make it."  
  
"Hmmm,"Adriana said," how about I get it...now."  
  
"Okey dokey I'll go get it," Shakira said. She left the room and went to go get the present. It was a kind of care bear bag. The body of the bag was a bright pink cotton, the inside lined in a lime green seersucker fabric. A panel featuring Love-A-Lot bear was sewn on the front of the bag as a pocket. There were insulated pockets on each side and a large pocket across the back in a coordinating Care Bears cotton print. The bag had a fold over velcro closure. The straps were made from a heavy craft fabric so it was sure to last a long time. It was clearly some of Sarah and Shakira's best work. She walked back into the room with the bag behind her back. "Are ya ready," Shakira asked.  
  
"Give me my present already," Adriana said impatiantly. Shakira handed her the bag from behind her back. "It's adorable," Adriana shouted," I'll use it to put all my non-school stuff in thank you sooo much.  
  
"No problem,"Shakira said," I actually had fun helpin' my mom make it. Now you can carry your music box around with you all day if you wanna."  
  
"True, true," Adriana commented," good idea I will. They both watched the rest off the movie in silence laughing hysterically at some of the comments Toula's dad made and especially the part with her and her fiance's mom and the bundt. They kept copying parts of the movie for the rest of the night, and ended up not decorating Adriana's knew bookbag.  
  
"Give me a word," Adriana said for what seemed like the millionth time," any word and I will tell you how that word is Greek."  
  
"Girls," Mariah yelled up the stairs a few minutes to midnight," get ready for bed you know we're gonna wake up earlier than usual tomorrow. Adriana you might just wanna sleep in the clothes your gonna wear on the trip. In fact just go ahead and take a shower, the both of you. Shakira you go in my bathroom and Adriana you go in yours. If you need anything..."  
  
"Just ask," said the girls finishing her sentence. They both made a stop in Adirana's room to get the clothes they would be changing into after their shower. After they both got done showering, brushing their teeth all that stuff they went back into Adriana's room. Shakira rolled out her sleeping bag and stole one of the pillows from Adriana's bed. After they both snuggled into bed, or in Shakira's case sleeping bag, they stayed up talking once again about nothing in particular until they both drifted off to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Adriana had a strange dream. She was seeing things through the eyes of a woman who looked like an older version of her perhaps seventeen or eighteen except for the fact that instead of jet black and straight hair hers was dirty blonde and wavy.  
  
The words seemed to escape from Adriana's own mouth"Bella, I'm not so sure if I'm up to doing this. What if the Dark Lord doesn't find me worthy enough?"   
  
"Don't worry Marlene," said Bellatrix in a cold empty voice unknowingly leading a spy into the midsts of the infamous Death Eaters," you know how powerful you are. I'm sure the Dark Lord will find some use for you." The scenery changed suddenly Adriana was the same woman as before just three or so years older not yet showing any bodily changes to indicate that she was carrying the child of the love of her life. She apparated to the headquarters of the Order making a very narrow escape.   
  
"Marlene," said James Potter smiling," you just missed the group picture." He saw the look on her face and so did the rest of the Order. "What's wrong you look like you've just seen a ghost or somthing. You didn't recieve bad news about the baby did you?"  
  
"No," Adriana said with Marlene's voice," they know. They found out I'm a spy." Suddenly Adriana woke up in a cold sweat to a knock at the door.  
  
"Girls," said Joel's warm voice through the door," time to wake up. Today's the day." Adriana quickly pushed the strange eerie dream out of her head for a moment.  
  
"Dad," she said glad it was her own voice she was hearing speak," I'm awake. We'll be down in a few." She reached down to where Shakira was slumbering peacfully and gently shook her awake.   
  
"Hmmm, what," Shakira said groggily," five more minutes Mom."  
  
"Shakira wake up," Adriana yelled in a whispery voice," it's...5:45 am. Time to get ready to go to the airport."  
  
"Ok," replied Shakira," I'm up, I'm up." Adriana went to her bathroom to do her regular morning grooming routine while Shakira got herself ready in Adriana's room. When Adriana went back into her room she placed her music box gingerly into her new bag, and put her deoderant and toothbrush in one of the pockets. Her bookbag had been packed into one of Adriana's new suitcases that were now downstairs by the front door. She slipped on her rainbow toe-socks and favorite pair of hot-pink flip-flops.  
  
"Are you ready to go," Adriana asked Shakira who was putting up her corkscrew curly brown hair into a neat ponytail.  
  
"Just a sec.," Shakira answered," ok, now I'm ready. Got your camera?"  
  
"Almost forgot," said Adriana putting the camera in her bag. Then they both walked downstairs into the kitchen where Joel and Mariah were waiting each sipping a cup of cold orange juice fully prepared to leave. The plane was supposed to be departing at 7 o'clock that morning.   
  
"You two ready to go," asked Joel keys in hand.  
  
"Yup," they both replied. They headed to the front door each girl taking a stuffed suitcase off of the floor. They put the luggagge in the back of the truck as each of them piled in. The car ride to the airport was mostly silent except for when they pulled into the drive-thru of Bojangles to get some breakfast.  
  
"What do you girls want," asked Joel turning around to face the girls.  
  
"I want a bacon egg and cheese, and can I get some borounds," Adriana asked.  
  
"I want the same thing," said Shakira.  
  
"Alright," Joel responded. he ordered the food and drove up to the window to pay for and get the food. As soon as Adriana got the bag from her dad she gave Shakira what belonged to her and started to scarf down her food as if she hadn't eaten in days. When they got to the airport and found a parking space. The family and Shakira walked quickly to Adriana's terminal. Stopping only to get Adriana's luggage checked. Both her parents gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Now when you're on the plane remember...," Mariah said.  
  
"Not to talk to anybody but the flight attendants," Adriana said finishing her mom's sentence.  
  
"See you during Christmas Wish," said Shakira.  
  
"Bye Cheer," Adriana said back. With that said Adriana walked away onto the plane to London, England. She found where she was supposed to sit and grabbed the window seat putting the bag that Shakira and her mom had made for her in her lap. As the plane was about to take off she fastened her seat belt, closed her eyes and laed her head back on the seat. i I can't believe this is actually happening. Thank God I took that motion sickness medicine before I got on here./i she thought to herself silently becoming a bundle of nerves. When the plane leveled off she opened her bag and took out her music box and opened it up humming the tune drifting off to sleep. Another dream headed her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember," Marlene sang to a baby girl who was crying hysterically in her arms,"and a song someone sings once upon a december. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory..."  
  
"Adriana looks so angelic when she's asleep doesn't she," Sirius asked Marlene.  
  
"Yeah she does," Marlene agreed looking at their daughter," I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her. I mean what if ihe/i finds out I have a child and goes after her as revenge for my being a spy."  
  
"Don't worry," said Sirius soothingly," you know Dumbledore will have a plan if anything should ever happen." Marlene placed Adriana into her crib gingerly as not to wake her up. Suddenly a head popped into the fire.  
  
"Sirius," said the head of James Potter," come here we're about to have an emergency meeting. Bring the family with you." Sirius just nodded as his answer, and with a pop James' head dissapeared out of the fire.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me," said a flight attendant gently shaking Adriana awake,"we're about to land sweetie. Just thought I shoud wake you up so you won't be the only one here after everyone gets off the plane."  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Adriana sleppily rubbing her eyes," I'm up." iThat's the second time I had a dream of those people. And why did they call their baby by my name./i Adriana thought silently to herself as the plane landed. When she got off the plane and into the airport she was quickly spotted by a rather stern looking woman who looked rather out of place in the airport and that style of clothing she was wearing.  
  
"Hello my name is Minerva McGonagall, but to you I will be know as Professor McGonagall," said Proffesor McGonagall sternly yet kindly to Adriana," you are of course Miss Adriana Bellatrix Black right," she asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes, Profesor McGonagall," Adriana replied," are you the one that the school Hogwarts sent to come and get me."  
  
"Yes,"she answered still smiling," now let's get your luggage and we will be on our way to where you will be staying for the rest of the month until school begins." They got Adiriana's things rather quickly and made their ways briskly out of the airport. When they got out there was a green car waiting outside for them.   
  
"Off to the Leaky Cauldron now right," the driver in the front seat asked out of the window.  
  
"Yes sir," said Professor McGonagall. Adriana helped load her things into the trunk with the exception of her bag. When she got herself seated next to Professor McGonagall in the car they were off. Adriana took out once again her music box and opened it to listen to the song. McGonagall looked at her fondly thinking back to when Adriana was a little baby and how Marlene used to sing her that song whenever she started to cry or just use the music box. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron it turnded out to be just a grubby looking little pub.   
  
"Excuse me," McGonagall asked a man who Adriana guessed was the owner of the Leaky Cauldron," you have two rooms booked under McGonagall right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he answered looking at the driver bringing in Adriana's luggage," you have rooms 7 and 8."  
  
"Thank you," McGonagall said," can we get a private booth. I'll have a gillywater and you Miss Black?"  
  
"I'll take a soda," Adriana said," and please just call me Adriana." McGonagall nodded in reply as the owner looked at Adriana curiously.   
  
"I'll take you to your booth," he said seating them in a private booth," your drinks will be served momentarily. McGonagall looked at Adriana ithinking now is the time to tell her it's now or never/i  
  
"I have to tell you something,"McGonagall said seriously.  
  
"About what," Adriana asked.  
  
"About your parents...your real parents," McGonagall answered," I knew who they were and was told to tell you about them. If you wouldn't mind don't interrupt me save your questions till the end. Your mother was a woman named Marlene she worked for a secret order that worked against a very evil wizard and decided to join him and his crowd to work as a spy for this secret order. She and another spy were indeed very succesful in gathering information for the order until this dark wizard found out that she was working against him. At this time she had just found out she was pregnant with you and just narrowly escaped him when she informed the order about this. She stayed under extreme protection through the rest of the pregnancy and a few months after you were born. She was murdered by that eveil wizard's followers a few months after you were given up for adoption and just a few weeks after Lily and James Potter were killed only their son Harry survived. You will meet him at school. Your father was Sirius Black he was an Auror and also worked for this secret order when Lily and James Potter were killed a man named Peter Pettigrew who suspected he had given information about the Potters to the evilest wizard and got killed himself by Sirius. He now sits in Azkaban prizon for what he did." Adriana just looked at McGonagall with a look of pure shock on her face. Her soda had gone untouched.  
  
"May I be excused," Adriana said in a small voice," it's been a long day I just wanna go rest."  
  
"Alright," said McGonagall understandably," room number 7." Adriana nodded and walked slowly out of the booth. When she got out she ran up the stairs to room number 7 slamming the door shut behind her and jumping onto the neatley made bed. Then she put the music box on the desk next to the bed, put her face into her pillow and started to sob uncontrollably until she fell asleep to the sound her her sobbing and the gentle tinkling of the music box leaving her pillow drenched with tears.  
  
hr  
  
well what do you think? go on and review you know you want to. thanx to all who have already reviewed my story. I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint you. 


End file.
